The Lands
' Infidel' Infidel is the central island, and the only area of land that has never moved from its original spot. When the demons used their magic to rip the land apart, all climates were changed forever. Infidel suffered the worst, the northern tip of the island being the only remnant of the original fair climate and plain area. This is the final safe haven of the land. Infidel, though its inhabited area is small, is the most technologically advanced and has the largest military, allied with the dwarves who also live there now. The southern tip is bare stone, then a red desert, then a mesa region before a mountain range that forms a natural barrier with to the northern tip. All races live on Infidel, but humans are prominent on the northern tip and only dwarves reside on the southern. Idrism is the religion of Infidel. The climate in each area is different. Catun ' '''Northwest of Infidel, Catun is still a large plain with a forest strip running through the middle. It is the land where the Thurites live, as Thurism is the prominent religion. It is largely uninteresting, having the most 'normal' of land and climate. There are a few other people that live there, of course. It is the second in everything to Infidel. '''Karnodia' ' '''Originally Dwearmon, the land of the dwarves, Karnodia was created when the demons invaded. It is northeast of Infidel. The sheer number quickly corrupted the land, turning mountains into obsidian volcanoes and grassland to desert. Karn is the word for Corruption in demon tongue, so it is named appropriately. The ruler of this land is also the currently residing Demon Lord of the demon realm, and is where demons and demonspawn plot for another war. The climate ranges from being calm to fierce tempest storms. Few other races travel there, as tensions between deomns and the other races is high. The only race you will find in numbers there other than demons or spawn are the Tekon, as they had no part in the war and therefor have indifferent feeling toward them. '''Ergord' ' '''Ergord is the land of the elves. Originally a fair area, the split from Infidel carried it southeast, turning it into a bitter permanent winter area. The few surviving tries of elves dwindled even further, as only a few tribes couldd adapt to the rapid climate change. The land is coverd in frost, and the water outside of it is ice. Few travel here, and only the most devoted of elves actually stay there. Many elves seek live in Infidel or Catun. '''Morspier' The secluded land of the Tekon, Morspier is the second least changed. It already had a river running between most of it and the rest of Menadane. The Tekon never got involved in the war, and were in fact relieved when the island split. Many Tekon live in Morspier, but there are a few that left to offer their fighting skills as mercenaries, or craft skills as smiths. Little is know other than the Supreme Shaman has their own island where they reside, and the rest is a raging desert devoid of most life.